The Inspector's Birthday
by Ennui Enigma
Summary: One-shot. Holmes and Watson decide to do something to honour Inspector Lestrade's birthday. Prompt from KnightFury.


**A/N: Just a tiny little gift in honour of KnightFury's birthday month. Happy Birthday and many happy returns!**

* * *

_Prompt from KnightFury: Holmes and Watson manage to find out Lestrade's birthday and decide to do something for him._

* * *

"Did you know that Inspector Lestrade's birthday is next Monday?"

"No. The date of his nascent entrance into earthly existence never entered my brain attic."

Silence.

"Shall we do something special to celebrate his 'nascent entrance' as you put it?" Watson quirked an eyebrow in the direction of Holmes who appeared absorbed in his papers.

"You are the social expert." Holmes continued to bury his face in his papers. After a few moments he sighed. "Given your ear-splitting silence, I take it this is one of those social occasions one is expected to acknowledge."

"Your powers of observation are impeccable as usual," Watson gave a rueful smile.

~o~

"Tea?" Mrs Hudson popped upstairs with a try of biscuits and steaming beverages. "I hear that Inspector Lestrade's birthday is coming up soon. I think I'll bake him one of my sponge cakes. With a bit of cream and strawberries, it'll be perfect."

"It does sound lovely," Watson agreed. He thought agreeably about the wonderful baking skills that Mrs Hudson was quite capable of whipping up when she had reason.

"Why don't you invite him over for dinner on Monday?" Mrs Hudson took stock of the parlour decorations. "Just a little sprucing up and this place will do."

~o~

The Inspector scrubbed his hands through his hair. The paperwork was unending. He was tired. The client had been a bit difficult to work with, to put things mildly. Mr Henderson hadn't been entirely truthful when his officers had questioned him about his whereabouts on the day in question. He'd failed to mention several important new hires in the household and had been suspiciously reticent when it came to revealing potential financial incentives related to the theft. So many clues to sift through… too many with motive to steal Mr Henderson's surpluses. He decided he would rest for the night and attack the case again in the morning. His tenacity and persistence would pay off in the end. He just needed to be patient. The problem was Mr Henderson's patience. It was not so generous.

~o~

"Ready to wrap things up?" Watson tapped lightly on Inspector Lestrade's office door. He stepped in after a respectful hesitation and the Inspector's nod of approval.

"Just a few more minutes, I think." The Inspector closed his case notes though and looked up to give his full attention to his guest. "Can I help you?" He wondered what might have brought Watson by at such an hour. He was used to Holmes' impromptu intrusions, usually they occurred when he needed a new challenge or he was bored.

Watson smiled. "I'm do apologise for the intrusion. I can see you're busy…." His voice trailed off.

"It's no problem. Part of my job is to be available to help."

"Well," Watson cleared his throat nervously. "Would you be available to join Holmes and I for dinner tomorrow? Mrs Hudson has promised to make the food," he added quickly when he noticed the Inspector's hesitation. "I promise to ensure Holmes keeps his experiments out of the kitchen."

Inspector Lestrade paused. He had a heavy caseload. The paperwork was endless. Mr Henderson was not a patient client. He had no idea how he'd ever finish. With a smile, he looked back at Watson. "Dinner at 221B would be lovely, Watson. It will be an honour."

~o~

"Please, do have a seat, Inspector," Mr Holmes was unusually polite as they seated themselves around the dining table.

The aromas wafting up from downstairs made the Inspector's mouth water. "Dinner smells delicious." He settled down at the table.

Watson brought over the drinks. "I hope you like chicken."

"Chicken in almost all forms," Lestrade smiled.

The meal was a success, from the chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy, to the peas and soft crusty bread with butter. It was a delicious accomplishment. Inspector Lestrade's eyes almost bulged when Mrs Hudson brought up her famous sponge cake with cream and strawberries.

"How did you every manage?!" he gasped.

"Happy birthday!" the trio chimed.

Inspector Lestrade beamed. "Thank you. I don't know how to express enough gratitude for such kindness. You have outdone yourselves."

"You're a good man," Mrs Hudson smiled fondly at the Inspector. "Take time for a little sweetness now and then."

"We cannot thank you enough for everything," Watson added quietly. "You certainly deserve these few moments we have found to honour you. Your service is invaluable on so many levels."

"Thank you, Inspector," Holmes nodded appreciatory. "I propose a toast," he raised a glass.

The others nodded in agreement and raised their glasses. "To Inspector Lestrade. To health, success, and many more years!"

"Here, here," others smiled and glasses clinked.

That evening the men settled down in their chairs before the crackling fire. The murmur of their voices wafted downstairs. They laughed and enjoyed a long evening recounting past cases… The Bruce-Partington Plans, Norwood Builder, Study in Scarlett, Hound of the Baskervilles, Boscombe Valley, Nobel Bachelor, Cardboard Box, Six Napoleons… Pleasant memories; time stood still for the evening. It was quite late actually when the Inspector finally headed home. "Thank you for making my birthday bright and pleasant. It was wonderful." The Inspector waved as he started back to his place. He would remember this evening for years to come.

~o~

The Inspector arrived a few minutes late to The Yard the next morning. He felt his usual energy and determination renewed. In spite of Mr Henderson, he was ready to face the day and conquer the case.

"What?!" he stared down at his desk, papers neatly stacked. Case notes were typed and organised. He hurriedly shuffled though his notes.

"Well done on the Henderson case, Inspector." One of the Yarders popped into his office on his way out. "I heard it was your birthday yesterday. You never said so. No one knew… Happy belated birthday!"

Lestrade smiled. "Thanks, I don't usually advertise my birthday. It was a surprise practically to me."

The Yarder shrugged. "You have good friends. Mr Holmes popped by yesterday evening. He finished up the case notes and gave us that tip that clued us into Mrs Henderson as the jewel thief. Looks like you're all caught up, for now."

Lestrade felt his legs get a little weak. The room swam a bit. He reached out to steady himself.

"I'll catch up with you later, Inspector," The Yarder disappeared down the hall.

Lestrade sat down. He stared at the completed paperwork and wrapped up case. Suddenly he noticed the card.

_Inspector,_

_Happy Birthday._

_Wishing you all success. Well deserved. _

_~ SH_

The Inspector smiled. His eyes welled up a bit. He remained in happy contemplation for quite some time.


End file.
